Vali Lucifer
Vali Lucifer is a member of Grigori and possessor of the Longinus, Divine Dividing. He also appears in High School DxD. Appearance Vali is a young boy with dark silver hair and ice blue eyes that are often shown to be rimmed with a light ultramarine. He has a small White Dragon plushie on his shoulder. Personality Vali is an extremely proud individual due to his heritage as a descendant of the original Lucifer and his possession of the Divine Dividing, one of the thirteen Longinus that can overthrow even gods. Despite putting on airs most of the time, he is shown to care deeply for his comrades and possesses chuunibyou traits. Plot Volume 1 Vali is first mentioned in Volume 1, when Lavinia decides to give him some of Tobio's delicious cooking, who asks about his identity. Natsume describes him as a cheeky brat who lives in the same apartment building with them. He later makes his first appearance, asking Tobio, who is training Jin - his Sacred Gear - for a sparring match. He defeats Tobio with minimal difficulty, to Natsume's displeasure. Lavinia then appears, telling them it's time for breakfast, and embraces Vali, much to his embarrassment. As they discuss over breakfast, they decide to investigate the house of Sae Toujou in relation to the Utsusemi incident. Vali declines to follow them, mentioning that the "Governor General" requested him not to do so. He is later shown at an abandoned factory where Natsume and Kouki are in trouble after they are ambushed at Sae's house by the Utsusemi Agency. He greets Natsume and stops Kazuhisa Doumon from escaping the location. As he attempts to attack him, he is interrupted by Kouki, who punches Kazuhisa instead. As Kouki collapses from his injury, Vali catches him and teleports him to the Grigori institute along with Kazuhisa and Byakusa, Kouki's Sacred Gear. He then updates Natsume with the current situation and they head to the headquarters of the Utsusemi Agency together, where they rescue the victims of the "Heavenly Aloha incident" along with their parents and teleport them to the Grigori institute. Vali tells Natsume to go meet Tobio, who is confronting Hanezu Himejima. A short while later, Vali appears along with Azazel and returns a rampaging Tobio in his Balance Breaker state back to normal with the help of Azazel and Lavinia. Volume 2 Two months later, Vali follows Kouki, Lavinia, and Sae to Tobio's room. Upon reaching their destination, Lavinia covers his eyes, telling him there's something going on that he can't see. After they all have breakfast, Vali goes with the rest of the team to Nephilim, where Vali and Lavinia temporarily separate with them as they are not registered students there. Half a month later, he has a sparring match against Tobio and Kouki, from which he emerges victorious with little difficulty. He later has another match against Tobio, which he wins. The following Saturday, he follows the rest of the team to a shopping district where he sees a black jacket he likes, expressing a desire to grow taller so it could fit him. He is later shown with Barakiel, interrupting the fight between Tobio and Kouki against Seiryu Kushihashi. Suzaku Himejima also appears and asks for a meeting, where both parties forge an alliance. Vali watches on as Tobio, Kouki, Sae, and Natsume decide to rescue their classmates who are being pursued by the remnants of the Utsusemi Agency and the Wizards of Oz. As they head towards the location of the aforementioned classmates, Barakiel warns them of the abilities of the Abyss Team and Lavinia tells them about her past and her current objective. As the rest express their support for her, Kouki asks Vali if he will help Lavinia, to which he replies in the affirmative, albeit in a roundabout manner. As they move closer to their destination, Sae raises an alarm, causing Barakiel to investigate ahead alone. He finds Shigune Nanadare, one of the classmates, along with her Sacred Gear. As she warns them to escape, they are confronted by a strange stone statue. Immediately as Barakiel warns them to close their eyes, it releases an intense light that is revealed to be capable of causing blindness. As the team study the surroundings, a man reveals himself and expresses his desire to make them blind. As some of the team engage the man and the statue, Shigune reveals that there is a second statue, with Vali reacting quickly to destroy it. After the man is forced to retreat, Shigune reveals that the remaining classmate is fighting alone in the village. DxD Universe For Vali's role in High School DxD, check here. Powers and Abilities Great Demonic Power: As the great-grandson of the Original Satan, Lucifer, Vali has an impressive amount of demonic power. He can unleash potent amounts of silver aura at opponents. Enhanced Speed: Vali is noted to be extremely fast, easily dodging all of Jin's attacks and keeping up with Tobio and Kouki simultaneously without revealing his true power. Equipment Divine Dividing ( ): Vali's Sacred Gear and main and only weapon. The Divine Dividing is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight that can reach up to light-speed. It has the ability to Divide the opponent's power in half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds, the opponent's drained power is then added to himself and when he reaches his maximum limit, the excess power is then releases through his wings. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Grigori